gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Runway
Gaia Runway was announced [[]] #, [[]] About Features Vote & Earn Located at the top of the landing page, voting in the runway consist of three available categories. *It does not cost any fee to vote for any of the entries. *Upon clicking a category to vote for, Gaians are presented with a banner that contains their own entry (if entered) and the current top five models. As well as a displayed number of votes. *In the middle of the voting page is the stage and presented are two sets of avatars. **Gaians can vote for one avatar or click the refresh button to skip both entries to vote for another set of avatars. *Continuing below the stage is a counter for how many times the voter has voted. **A certain amount of voting for the day may yield an gold, a daily reward, or an achievement. Enter & Win Located at the bottom of the landing page, entering the runway consist three available categories. *Gaia Cash theme with an entry fee of 50 GCash. *Gaia Gold theme with an entry fee of 250,000,000 Gold. *Free theme with an entry fee of 0 Gold. *Each category has their own rotating themes for the week. *If one wants to enter they must dress up their avatar and submit it to their category of choice while following the current days theme. **The deadline to enter is 11:59:59pm PST. **Once call categories past the deadline a new set of themes will appear for the day. Yesterday's top models Located at the bottom of a voting page, this section displays the top three winners of the past theme and a sub-link to that themes museum. An archive of entered avatars. *Those who have maintained their spot for the day will win whatever prize the category is designated for. *The museum will display the rest of the top winners as well as a Gaian's own entry and accumulated votes. History *September 25, 2015 **Testing for additional categories were underway. *September 28, 2015 **Weekday / Weekend color themes go into rotation. *October 2, 2015 **Gaia Gold theme category is implemented. *October 7, 2015 **Gaia Cash theme category is implemented. *February 3, 2016 **Prize Breakdown: A visual aid is added to each entry category, displaying the prize distribution. **Included with this update were five more top entry slots. *February 5, 2016 **Daily Rewards: If users vote on an entry each day they will receive an incriminate of gold and eventually a free item. *March 10, 2016 **A CAPTCHA system is implemented to in an attempt to curb spam voting. **The CAPTCHA activates once 21 votes are made. *March 22, 2016 **Announcement of new rotating themes. **Item requirements have been added to Runway. *March 30, 2016 **Rules and Guidelines are announced. *March 31, 2016 **In the themes section, " × " marks entries that appeared during and after March 31st, they may be subject to rotating between categories. Prizes Themes Gaia Cash themes *80's Horror Mishaps - What was your unlucky teenaged side-character doing when they got caught by the killer? *2120 - What styles will dominate 2120? *Career Day - Get your avatar ready for work by dressing up for your favorite job! *Cats - Everybody wants to be a cat~ Show us your purrfect look! *Cats × - Cats are the best little bean-toed magical gifts to the world. Show us your crazy cat-person avatar. *Clutterfest - Make the most impossibly cluttered avatar by equipping as many items as you can! *Dancey Dancey - It's dancy dancy time. Showcase your moves. Don't let Rufus down! *Day of the Dead - How do you show your honor for those no longer with us? *Death - Show us your avatar from the other side. *Demons and Angels - A classic Gaia theme, show us your avatar at its best / worst! Don't forget the wings! *Dref Dur - It's fashion week on the floating city of Dref Dur. *Dungeon Master - Dress up in your RPG best! Are you a warrior, mage, cleric, or something different entirely? *End of the World - Bring out the best outfits to survive in a post-apocalyptic wasteland with. *Favorite Holiday × - Who says we have to wait to celebrate our favorite holidays? Show off yours! *Fly me to the Moon - Show us your romantic side ...in space! ...or exotic planet. *Gaia Runway - Showcase what you believe are the best items on Gaia! *Ghost Stories - A picture is worth a thousand words, and this one is worth a thousand scares! Try to tell a spooky story with only your avatar. *Gijinka Party - Pick any Gaia pet or Kin and create an outfit based on what they might look like as a human! *Greek Mythology - Dress up as your favorite mythological being from ancient Greece! *Harvest Festival - Fall is here, how will you dress for this year's festival. *Heartbreaker - Grab a leather jacket. It's time to break some hearts. *Hipster - You wore it before it was mainstream. Give us your best underground look! *Hocus Pocus - Give us your magical avatar! Witches, warlocks, wizards, magical girls, or anything else! *Journey to the East - Showcase your journey to the East. *Journey to the South - Showcase your journey south of the border. *Just Dessert - Dress yummy! *Kin Gijinka - Dress up like your favorite Kin and sturt your stuff! *Kin Trainer - Venture into the world of Lake Kindred looking your best! *Love Ballad - Grab a musical instrument. It's time to preform a love ballad for your sweetheart. *Masquerade Ball - What elegant, masked outfit will you wear to the masquerade? *Minimalism - Using as few items as possible, create a bold and unique masterpiece of an avatar. *Movie Night - What movie are you from? Dress up as a movie star. Existing or otherwise! *Musclemas - Gaia's first bodybuilding competition. Show us how your avatar gets swole. *Musician - It's almost showtime, get dressed! Don't forget your instrument... *Mythical Creature - Dress up as mythical creature from any myths and folklore. *Original Characters × - Show us your most original character! *Post Apocalyptic - The world may be in shambles, but you still gotta look good. *Ring around a Rosie - Showcase your rendition of evil children. *Rockstar - Put on your best stage outfit and show us you can rock it! *Rome - ...When in Rome... *Royal Romp - Deck yourself out in the most lavish and luxurious garb you can find! *RPG Classes - Mages, paladins and Tanks... Oh Yeah! Show us your dress for your favorite RPG class. *Sick Day × - Show us an avatar that needs a bowl of noodle soup and a nap. *Snow Day - It's snowing! Get out your warmest coats and mittens! *Spooky Cute - Give us spooky, but kawaii! Spookawaii! *Spring Has Sprung! × - Show us your best avatar inspired by the season! *Star Battles - This is not the other thing that sounds similar with the sabers of light... but if it were. How would you dress? *Steampunk - Get your steampunk avatar in gear! *Story Time - A picture says a thousand words. Make each one count! *Sugar Crash - So much candy. So little time. *The Future Is Now - Show us your best sci-fi themed avatar! *The Masquerade - It's the Masquerade ball. What will you wear? *The Winter Ball - It's the Winter Ball. What will you wear? *Tick or Treat - What's your Halloween costume this year? *Town Pride × - Are you from Barton, Durem, Aekea, or Gambino? Show us your town pride! *Unleash the Beast - What does the monster under your bed look like? *Wild West - Showcase your vision of the wild west! Gaia Gold themes *A Day Indoors - No plans today, so wear your most comfortable around-the-house outfit! *Animaniac - Best dressed animal avatar wins! *April Showers × - Bring May Flowers! Show us an avatar with either or both! *Bad Hair Day × - We all have 'em! Show us your avatar on a bad hair day. *Beach Episode! - ...an anime classic. *Best Scene - A spooky cosplay contest! Dress up as your favorite character from a horror-themed game, anime, book, or movie! *Be the Leaf - Be creative with an I AM pose, or get creative with hiding the avatar base and use companions and dolls to make a outfit. *Birds × - Outfits inspirited by our favorite flying friends. *Cabin in the Woods - theme your avatar around cabins or woods. *Cosmic Horror - Space creatures are coming! Show us what they look like! *Cosplay Contest - Dress up as one of your favorite characters and strut your stuff on the runway! *Cozy - How do you get cozy? *Cupid Chaos - Uh, something's wrong with Cupid *Dark Memories - Make an avatar showing homage to your favorite Gaia Online Halloween Event. It could even be this year's ShadowLab! *Detective - Handsome? sexy? Practical? How do you play detective? *Elements - Fire, air, earth, water! Show us your most elemental avatar! *Fairy Tales - Do you believe in fairy-tales? Show us your interpretation *Fairy Tales - Retell your favorite childhood fable! *Food - Dress Yummy! *Gangster - Just because you're part of the underworld, doesn't mean you can't have style! *H20 - Incorporate water into your entry. *Halfatars Galore! - submit your best half-and-half avatar for a chance to score amazing rewards! It can be two colors, two themes, or even two species! *Haunted - How do you do haunted? *Hero's Sometimes you need a hero. Show us yours. *Horror movie villain - Who's the best... of the worst? *Ice - Brrrr. Create an avatar themed around ice. *Just Like the Circus - All eyes on your avatar! Show us an avatar fit for the big top. *Lake Kindred - Show us your rendition of your avatar in a Lake Kindred themed space. *Magical Girl / Boy - Show us an avatar that's ready to defend the world and look absolutely adorable doing it! *Magic School - How do you dress for class? *Magic School - It's the first day of wizarding school! What do you wear? *Mermaid × - Down here it's better! Show us your best mer-avatar! *Night at the theater - The world is your stage? What part will you play? (recreate a famous scene) *NPC Gear - Dress up like your favorite Gaia NPC! *Out on a Date - Use a companion pose to go on a date with avatar! *Pastel Goth - Who says pastels can't be edgy? *Pest Contro - Submit an avatar that could survive the impending zombie invasion, or submit your best zombified avatar! *Pillow Fight - Wear your favorite sleepwear. It's time for some pillow fight *Rainy Mood - It's raining, but you've still gotta look good! Show us your rainy-day fashion! *Roses and Lace × - Show us an elegant avatar coated in roses and lace! *Royalty - Show us an avatar that's worthy of the crown! *RPG Classes - Show us an avatar that's ready for a good old fashioned dungeon crawl! *Runway on Runway - Your best fashion model looks! Bring on the couture! *Scenic Route - Create a sense of wonderment by taking us to far off lands using your avatar. *Seven Deadly Sins - Which of the seven deadly sins is your avatar guilty of? *Stellar Visitors - Dress up as an alien. ...or reveal yourself as one... *Succubus & Incubi - ...what the name says ...don't get yourself banned... *Tax Refund - Your tax return arrived! How are you going to celebrate it? *Throwback - Lets go back ...way back. (pick a time period and dress up in it!) *Time Travel × - Feel like taking a quick hop back to the dawn of Gaia? Or a journey to its future? Show us what your avatar would wear to time travel! *Vampires, Dark Elves, & Dwarves - ...Oh my! *Vampires - Go classic style or showcase your sparkly modernism in this Vampire themed runway! *Villain - Bad to the bone. Show us the villain in you. *Villains - Sometimes... you just want to be bad... *Warrior × - Show us an avatar that's ready for battle! *Winter - What kind of avi do you think best encompasses winter? *Zodiac Sign - Are you an Aries or a Capricorn? Show off an avatar that shows off your star sign! Free themes Early tested themes. *Hero's - Sometimes you need a hero. Show us yours. *Back to School - Dress for school, time for class! *Bond - Dress like Bond, James Bond ---- Weekday / Weekend specified themes. *Blazing Mondays - Fire it up! The best avatars featuring red items will win! *Striking Tuesdays - Steal the spotlight. Your only condition? Your outfit must be orange! *Shining Wednesdays - Like a beam of sunlight, your yellow avatars will brighten the stage! *Refreshing Thursdays! - Show off your sensational style with a glorious green-colored avatar! *Vivid Fridays! - Rock the best blue item combinations to score some amazing prizes! *Serene Saturdays! - Outstandingly awesome purple avatars are destined to win some stunning rewards! *Monochrome Sundays - Black & white avatars only! It's a contrast contest, folks. ---- Free themes continued. *90's Anime - Showcase an anime character from the 90s! *Dream Job - Dress for your dream job! *The April Fool × - Show us your interpretation of April Fool's day! *Bad Dream - What do your bad dreams look like? *Ball of the Dead - it's the formal event of the dead ...and undead ...just not the living... *Bath Time! - Scrub a dub dub every Avi in the Tub. Dress your Avatar in bath attire, be it in or out just got to show us how you get squeaky clean. *Be My Anti-Valentine - Pffft. Who needs Valentine's Day? Dress to not impress! *Be My Valentine - Put on your favorite Valentine's Day outfit for your sweetheart. *Business Casual - How do *you* do business casual? *Butlers/Maids - Dress in your best butler or maid outfit~ *Chocolate Bunnies - Put your avatar making skills to the test with this delicious theme. / Item equip required: Animal Chocolate Bunny Fur *Clown Day - Dress your avi to be the funniest, coolest, or most terrifying clown you can be! *Color Explosion - The most vibrant and vivid avatars will win! *Dark Tones - Deep purple? Blood red? Pitch black? Show us your avatar's dark side! *Death - Dress up as the man, or ghost, or whatever he... it? ...is... *Diedrich's Birthday! × - April 1st is our beloved green president's birthday! Show off your best birthday party or diedrich inspired look! *Elements - Fire, air, earth, water! Show us your most elemental avatar! *Fafnir Blue × - Show us an avatar in the deep fiery blue hues of the dragon Fafnir! *Fire it up - Hell has frozen over, what's a demon to do? Showcase how you turn up the heat. *Gamer Cats - Try out the paw base and put on your best video game cosplay! *Ghosts - Are you really there? *Hell - ...Welp...congratulations...I told you so. *Jewel Tones - Show us an avatar that really shines! Emerald? Ruby? Sapphire? What gemstone rocks your world? *Melty Colors × - Create an avatar dripping in mint and lavender! *Monster Mash - The most terrifying model will win! *Most Sparkly - Show us an avatar that makes us go blind! Bring your best bling in this sparkle-off! *New Yorker - Dress like a New Yorker. *Night on the Town - Dress up for a night on the town. It's Friday night, and the feelin's right! *Ninjas V Pirates - Need we say more? *Pink - Cotton candy, bubblegum, strawberries and roses! Show us an avatar that's ready to paint the town pink! *Rainbows - Rainbows! Double Rainbows! But what does it mean? Show us! *Rainbow × - Show us a colorful avatar using the HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA item! / Item equip required: HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA *Rock the Jukebox. - It is time to get greased up in this 1950s fashion show. *School Days × - Show us an avatar ready for the first day of school! *Spirit Animal - Show us an avatar that represents your spirit animal! *Spooky Spectacular - Whether you have unfinished business or just feel like scaring the local kids, dress up for a hauntingly good time! *The Future Ain't Pretty. - The fallout has happened, time to gear up and survive. *The Plague - The world around you is infected. Are you? *Thursday Throwback - Get out your parachute pants and windbreakers and show us your best 80s-inspired outfit! *Two Tone × - Show us an avatar made of your two favorite colors. *Town Allegiance - Pick your favorite Gaian Town and rock their official colors! The avatar with the most Town Spirit wins a Rainbow Ticket! *Wanderlust - Show off awesome outfits inspired by your favorite real life countries and cultures! Trivia Flavor text *Thanks for voting! *You have been granted # gold! *Whoa! Slow down... doing the paperwork! *Oh Noes, no grant given! Collect all the days to get an item! *''***ALERT: VOTE NOT COUNTED*** Please enter captcha.'' *This Runway is no longer available Gallery See also * [[]] References External links *Landing page Gaia Runway Category:Gaia Online